Do My Family Really Love Me
by BillionDollarPrinceStephanie
Summary: Stephanie McMahon been threw a lot with her family but one person really wants to help her Paul Levesque ( Triple H) Steph/Triple h as a couple Shawn / Triple h Best friends
1. Chapter 1

DO My Family Really Love Me

Stephanie Mcmahon was only in the 6th grade when she firt got raped by her father's businees partner. Stephanie was on her way home from school her father told her to hurry up because he had someone for her to meet. When she got home she saw her mom dad and her brother with her father business partner John Laurinaitis. John was looking at Steph kind of weird so she was going to ask if she could be excused but her father said no stay here me and your mother and shane are going to get some dinner so stay here and give anything he wants said okay daddy.

After they left Jhon took her by herhand and pushed her on the table he started to kiss her neck. she was shocked at first but then he put his hand under her skirt to touch her vagina she started tto cry and scream then he riped her underwear apart he then pulled out his manhood and try to stick it in her when it could not fit he started to press harder she was kicking and screamiong. he finally got it in and started to have his way with her ...she thought to her self this isn't happeing she told herself it's not happening things like this happen to some girls but not to me this is someone else life someone else nightmare not mine she thought firmly

1 hour later finally let her go she ran upstairs she wanted until he lift sho she can get in a shower so she can get all the blood off of her legs after her shower she put on some pjams and laid in her bed to wait for her parents.

3hours later her family came back home from getting dinner...they had called her to come down but she never did so shane went to see if she was asleep so he thought then he went back downstairs...

30 minutes later Steph came downstairs for a big bowl of ice creame she walked pass her family while they called her name.. Vince went to ask her if she was hungry when he touched her she flinched at him and spun around she grabed the sharpest knife she saw and put it up to him and told him don't you ever touch me again and if you do i will cut you..and then she walked off with her bowll of ice cream in hand.

3 weeks later she was back in school she wore jeans and a sweatshirt and some black she got to school she was so out of it she usually was the girl so upbeat but she wasn't not for awhile. When lunchtime came she sat far away from her freinds she was so depress she did not want to talk to know one at all when her friends did come to talk to her she would flinch everytime they touch her but not once would she look at them all she said was to leave her alone.

A year later it was summer time Stephe and her family went tp hartford CT to vist her father's brother she was very afriad of him but she still would speak but she was happy to see him soon as her family left her alpne with him he started to touch her then he pushes her down on the table he ripped her clothes off of her and stuck himself in her she started to yell for help but then he slapped her and hour later he stopped and let her go she then went to the livingroom and stared at her father he asked her what happen she told her father he did not believe her neither did her mother or borther she just rolled her eyes and left out the room room. 3 hous later they went home she ran stright to her room and locked her door she went to take a shower as soon as she got out she paacked her clothes and waited until they all went to shen went to her grandma house she told her what happen to her ..her grandmother believe her.

Junior High

Stephanie meet two girls at school they knew she shee been threw the same that they had been threw so they became friends with her they had been friends for 6 months until one day she spent the night at there house they all was in bed two hours later her father frien John cena came in the room he had a gun with him he shot her two friends and he had snatch her up that night but she did get away that same night.

High school

Stephanie was so depressed so she act like she was shy when she she first went to high school she sat by a boy named Paul Levesque know as triple h. but she never talked to him she just set there and ate lunch.3 months past she still sat at the same table one day Paul finally looked up at her and he asked her what was wrong but she started to cry so he went to sit next to her to comfort her when she finish crying she told him what had happen to could not believe what she had told him so he told her that if anything else like that happen he wold be there to protect her she looked at him and smiled at also told her that she could comeover to his house if that ever happen again.3 weeks past and she got raped next day she went to school when lunch came around she had told Paul that it happen again he told her she can come over to his house when school was over...When school was over he waited for Stephanie after school so she can go to his house. he had spotted Stephanie sitting on the steps so he went over to her and ask her was she ready and she said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie phone start to ring hold on you guys my dad is calling me..Hello stephanie where the hell are you ..Stephanie: daddy i am at my friend Paul's house talking to his : i don't care you need to bring your ass home i have somebody who wants to see you and talk to you: stephanie but daddy i am tired of getting raped by your guys who want to be in the businees wwe is not that imporant for you to have them to have sex with me you are supposed to protect me from that but isee you don't care about me like you care for Shane and mo but you know what daddy i am runaway from you because you don't care about me: Vince stephanie et your ass home you right i don't care bout you like i care about you like i care for you because your nothing but a spoil bart and i wished you were a boy because i would not have this problem. stephanie start to cry you no dad forget you i never like you and mom anyway if i am such a spoil brat you would have giving me up alon time go but no you had your custmor rape me so bye daddy i don't wanna ever talk to ever agian i see you when i get home bye. with that stephanie hung hey guys iwill see you guys tomorrow.

Paul said okay see you later steph but do you want my number so I can call you or you can call me when ever you like to talk oh and I like you to a lot.

she said yeah I would love to have your number..

they exchange numbers she hugged him goodbye she told him she would text him when she get home and with that she left.

After she left Lynn looked at her brother and ask him what was going on..

he looked at her and said just what you had heard her father been using her with his business you know thee wwf that turn into the wwe she is a heirs her father is Vince McMahon and he use his daughter she told me the first time she got rape was when she was in the 6th grade and then before she even enter 7th grade that summer she had gotten rape by her favorite uncle her parents did not believe her at all and when she gotten in 8th grade she was so depresses she had finally made to friends they had been threw the same she had been threw 6 months later her father sent someone after them and they killed her to friends and then she meat me and here where are again at square one but I am going to protect her I promise her that and I like her a lot..

his sister just stood there taken everything she just heard from her little brother who is only 17 and like a girl who is only 15 and who is a freshmen at his high school but she did not care because she could tell her brother like Stephanie and she could tell Stephanie liked her brother..

so Lynn told her brother okay understand and I want you to protect her because it look like she's been hurt a lot in her life and it look likes she trust you more then she trust her on family and I can see that in her eyes that it look like you can be the one to take her away from the people that hurt her so what ever you do don't her and take it easy with her she really does like you Paulie so go easy oh the poor girl.

30 Minuets later The McMahons Mansion

Stephanie was about to open the door but when she put her key in the door she saw someone in the window but she didn't want to stare so she just unlock the door.

as soon as she open the door her father was standing right there looking at her but she paid him know mind and pus right past him to go to her soon as Stephanie went to her room she locked the door and then she text Paul to tell him she was at home after that she threw her phone down. Then she started to pack to full suitcase of her clothes and shoes and jewelry she was down with her family she took her credit cards and the ones her parents did not know about then she pack her items she would need for the bathroom and then when she was down she called her grandmother to come pick her and her grandmother said okay but meet her in the back she going to meet her at the secret door she said okay. 40 minuets her grandmother told her to come to the secret door to meet her so Stephanie did that she took all stuff and she left.

The next morning at Grandma Mcmahon Household

Stephanie woke up at in the happiest mood she went to take a shower after her shower she took out some shorts and a tank top and some white sneakers and then she got dressed then she text Paul good Morning after that she wen down stairs she saw her grandmother at the stove cooking pancakes bacon and eggs for breakfast she sat down and ate after that she left to go to school.

across town at the Lévesque's Household

Paul woke up to his alarm then he looked at his phone he seen he had a text message from Stephanie saying good morning he smiled and text her back he gotten up out of the bed and to get the shower after he gotten out he took out a pair of khaki short cargos and white beater and some white sneakers and then he put his hair in a pony tail then he went to the kitchen for breakfast. After he ate his breakfast he wen to school to try and catch Stephanie before school start.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

when stephanie gets drop off to school by her grandmother she said goodbye and she would see her later after that she sat on the school steps to wait for Pual. about 20 mintues later she sees Paul walking up to her

Stephanie: Hey

Paul: hey Steph i gotten your message did you stay home or did your grnadmother pick you up lastnight

Steph: i live with my grandmother now and if i was at my house i wold not be in school today because my hold body would be so sore right now..but anyways i heard what you said yesterday did you really mean it.

Paul: what are you talking about?

Stephanie: paul yesterday you said you like me do you really mean it

Paul: yes steph i like you i like you alot actually

Steph: Paul i like you too since day one but i was too scared to say anything because i been hurt by to many people in my life but you not one of them

Paul: Steph would you like to go out sometime

Stephanie: what like a date or something

Paul: yes stephanie not as friends thou like boyfriend and girlfriend would you like to be my girlfriend Steph

Stephanie: yes i would love to be your girlfriend Paul

Paul: thankhs steph you don't know how happy you just mad me.

Just as stephanie was going to reply kurt angle and Joanie Laurier came up to talk to stephanie and Paul because they each had a crush on stephanie and paul.

Kurt: hey Stephanie.. he said smilling at her

Stephanie: hey kurt..she backing towards Paul because he was starting to creep her out

Joanie: hey Paul how is been

Paul: hi Cyna..paul caling her by her nickname

Joanie: Paul would you like to go out one of these days

Paul: sorry Joanie i can't i am taking a hot girl out tomrrow and i have to get everything ready by then sorry

Joanie: how about wensday

before paul could answer Stephanie answer for him

Stephanie: yeah Paul how about wensday..she said with a smirking

Paul: because i was hoping i can chilli with that hot girl i was going out with tomrrow night because she is my girlfriend and i wanted to let this week be her week.

Stephanie and Joanie asked in unison: who is your girlfriend

Paul: Stephanie you should know who my girlfriend is

before she could answer Kurt said something

Kurt: Stephanie who is his girlfriend

Stephanie:how about Paul show you guys who is girlfriend is

Joanie and Kurt : okay

with that said paul walked over to stephanie and pulled her into a long kiss. kurt and Joanie jaws droped they did not expect that after paul and stephanie stop kissing paul friend Shawn came up to them.

Shawn: dude you never told me you were dating the billion dollar princess over here

Paul: we just started to date we been talking but we are official today if that bothers you well then i am sorry but i fond the girl of my dreams Shawn

Shawn: No, it doesn't bother me i expected but what i wanna know is why kurt and Joanie are over here.

Stephanie: because they wanted to go out with us..kurt wanted to ask me out and joanie wanted to ask paul out so we started to play a little game with them.

Shawn: oh okay well we better get to class before we are late and get in dettion and none of us can go on a date with our were girlfriends and i need to go because i have a suprise for becca

Stephanie and Paul: okay see you guy later then..with that Paul and stephanie and shawn left leaving Kurt and Joanie shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

with that Paul and stephanie and shawn left leaving Kurt and Joanie shocked.

Kurt: Joanie did you know they were going out

Joanie: No kurt we need to make them jealous so they can break up and date other people

Kurt: do you wanna make Paul Jealous like i wanna make Steph jealous

Joanie: yeah so what should we do?

Kurt: you wanna start to date each otehr to make them jealous

Joanie: sure why not

meanwhile in the school buliding

Shawn: STeph , Paul when did this come about you to dating not that i am jealous or anything but i never you to talked?

Steph: well we meet each other at lunch one day and it started from there and here we are a couple

Paul: yes were are a wonederful couple so what are you and becca doing tonight.

Shawn: oh to the movies and to dinner do you guys wanna double date with us because i know she likes you steph but she is to scared to talk to you

Steph: why is she scared to talk to me i don't give people a reason to be scared of me

Shawn: well she said you would glare at everybody in class like a look that says leave me the hell alone or stay the hell away from me.

Steph: Paul did i give you that look at first and be honest with me

Paul: yeah but i thought something that day i didn't care i just wanted to talk to you

Steph: oh okay well i have class with rebecca and i will talk to her and we can have a double date thats up to you babe.

Paul: yeah thats fine with me babe go to that paul kiss her on the lips and she went in her class

Shawn: so you really okay with going on this double date

Paul: yeah i want steph to get to know rebeccalike we know becca

Shawn : you really likr this girl don't you

Paul: hell yeah i really like her alot

they went to class

Mcmahons House

Vince: Linda Steph left she at school i know she is so leta get going and go to her school now

Linda: alright Vince lets go to her school

with that said they are on they way to steph school .

Meanwhile back at greenish high

Steph: Hi rebecca

Rebecca: hi stephanie

Steph: i thought i should get to know you better shawn told me how you felt and i want to get to know you i don't want you to be scared of me

Rebecca: okay steph

Steph: we all are going out tonight you and shawn and me and paul like a double date

Becca: you and paul are couple

Steph: yupp we started to date today we are officially today that;s when shawn came up with the idea of the double and i said okay i would love to get to knoe rebecca

Becca; well i would love to get to know you to stephanie

but before steph could answer the intcome said; Stephanie mcmahon we need you to come to the office because your parents need to talk to you.

Steph: oh my god they came here i need to leave

steph took out her phone to csll her grandma

grandma mcmahon: hello

Steph: grandma they came to my school what should i do?

Grandma Mcmahon: go talk to your parents but after school i will be there to pick you up or you can get a ride home.

Steph: okay grandma but i will get i ride back home

Grandma: oksy bye

Steph: bye with she hung up

here phone and walked to the main office as she walked in she saw her father and mother.

StepH: what the hell do you want VInce and Linda

Vince: Stephanie \why did you leave last night

Steph: you know why vince its because of you and linda why i left i am tired of you's useing me in your bussness deals and my body is sore is hell from it and you are luck is hell i don't report your asses to the cops now i want you to to take your old asses out of here and never come back at all if you do you will get hurt.

Linda: steph you need to watch your mouth i am your mother and he his your father

Steph: i don;t have a mother or a father because my mother or my father would never ever do that to there one and only daughter and a father would never call his daughter a brat so i am leaving bye bye/.

with that said steph lef but the hold school had heard they conv wondering what did her parents do because linda had her purse on the intcome.

Linda: Vince this is all your fault now our daughter hates us because of what you did and you know what i should have believed her that night when she told us what you told John Laurintes to do to her.

VInce: i can't believe you linda you know i am not even gonna sit here and argue with you i am going to work bye

LInda: bye

with that said they both left stephanie school to head to work

meanwhile in paul and shawn classroom

Paul: why in the hell they were on the loudspaeker

SHawn: man i don't know what the hell did her father do to her

Paul: you have to ask her i don't know if she want me to tell anybody

Shawn: okay duded maybe becca can get info from her

paul did not say anything he just sat there quiet


	5. Chapter 5

stephanie was walking back to her classroom think how can her person just show up to her school and want her tho come back home she don't give a damn what they think she has her grandmother and she has Paul. steph enter's her classroom and goes back to where she was sitting at next to becca.

Becca: you know the whole school just heard the whole converstion you just had with vince and linda

Steph: i did not know that at all you heard everything

Becca: yeah but don't worry i am not the type to judge anybody if you wanna talk to me i am defintely here.

Steph: lets do that during lunch so shawn can know to i have a feeling paul is not going to tell him

Becca: me too because he does not like to gossip

with that said the Steph and Becca went back to do there work that there were the bell ring steph and becca went to gym class to talk about there boyfriends well they were on they way kurt and jonaine bump into them.

Steph: can we help you Kurt and chyna

Chyna: yeah princess why are you going out with paul

Steph: because i like him and he likes me to why do you care for

Chyna: i don't care just wondering

Steph: kurt why are you looking at me like that

Kurt: i can't look at you

beeca: no you cant but anyway we are going to be late for gym come on steph lets go

StepH: alright

with that said they went to the gym and changes to there gym clothes steph had on a pink and black sports bra and some pink and black shorts with matching sneakers and becca had a gray and pink sports bra and gray and pink shorts and matching sneakers after they got dress they went back into the gym they started to strecth and then they waited for they teacher after they teacher came in they excrisues and then they played vollay ball till it was time for lunch when lunch came becca and steph went out like that because they both had a nice body they sat at there lunch table until they saw shawn and paul while they waited for them becca and step started to talk to each other.

Becca: so steph what do you wanna do or go for our date with the guys this week.

Steph: it doesn't matter to me i never really been on a date so i don't no what to do.

Becca: so it doesn't matter if you never been on a date where would you like to go

Steph: we should go mini golfing or to a race cart lets ask the guys when they get here

Becca: okay but what are you getting for lunch

Steph: i am going to get a fruit yogurt parfai and some water what about you

Becca: i was thinking the same but you know my birthday is coming up and i was wondering would you like to come

Steph: yeah what kind of party you having

Becca: costoum party

Steph: yeah you will defintly see me

will the girls were talking they did not see shawn and paul walk up to them until they started to talk to them.

Paul: hey good looking

Steph: hey paul

Shawn: Hey babes

Becca: hey Shawn

Paul: do you guys eat yet

Steph: no we were waiting for you guys

Shawn: awwww look paulie they girls were waiting for us

Becca nd Steph: whatever

Becca: lets go get lunch me and steph going to the cold side what about yall

with that said steph and becca stood up and paul and shawn almost fell when they saw what they girlfriends were wearing.

Paul: i am going to the hot side what about you shawn

Shawn: what the hell man look what our were girls are wearing

Paul: and i am not jealous guy and buy they way steph you look good and that

steph: thank you ( she started to blush)

Shawn: i am not a jealous guy its just i don't want any guy saying anything smart to them

Becca: shawn we can handle our were on and you know if they say something rude to us we will come and tell you guys

Paul:Okay lets go get lunch

with that said they all went to go and line to get there lunch will becca and steph getting there lunch steph ex andrew came up to them and smacked steph ass.

Steph: what the hell is wrong with you

Andrew: nothing that ass getting fat

Steph: why are you touching me we don't go out anymore so you have no reason to touch me

Drew: i touch who ever the fuck i wanna touch and who said we not together anymore you have no say any this

steph; i broke up with you over the summer we are threw so you need to leave me the hell only.

will they were arguing becca went to go get paul and shawn she told paul that andrew slap steph ass and they got into and argument.

Drew:steph member what happen the last time you got smart i beat our ass don't make me have to slap you

drew did not know paul was behind him until he said something

Paul: you put your hands on my girl and i will beat your ass

Andrew: who in the hell is your girl

Paul: oh you did not Know steph and i were dating well know you do.

Drew: take that slut she don't give up anyway i had to take bye

with that said drew left leaving steph shocking she can't believe he said that. all she wanna do now is crawl into a ball and cry after she said that she left from the lunch line and sat back down at her table with becca,shawn and paul.

becca: so me and steph thought about to places we thought of the mini golf court or were can go to the goatkart

Shawn: i choose mini golfing what about you paul

Paul: yeah we can go mini golfing what about you girls

Becca: mini golfing is find with me

Steph: same with me but i know you all wanna no what my parents did when they were here early paul already know but i will tell you two because i trust you two

Shawn: okay

Becca: okay

Steph: well when i was in the 6th grade i got rape by one of my fathers friends then i got rape by my favorite unvle it keep happening but when i got in junior high i had meet two girls who were in my same situation we started to hang out and they had a sleep over and my father said i can go when i got there that we had fun then when it hit 12:00 am my father friend John came over and killed them and took me to his place and rape me then i meet paul we started talking and i told him everything and he was shock but he was there for me and yesterday i had enough i left my house and now i leave with my grandmother.

shawn: Thats crazy

Becca: yeah that is

Steph: paul can we go out and talk for a minute

Paul: yeah come on

they got up and walked out of the cafe in to the hallway were they can talk

steph: paul i know you heard what andrew said about me not giving it up and i didn't and he said he took it he did we were at my house suppose to be studying for a test and he wanted to study as a couple i said okay we started to study and then out of know where he starts to touch me inopriate i told he to stop but he did not so i started to hit him to get him off me then he started to punch me in the face and then he started to hit my stomach i couldn't do anything he satred to have his way with me something i didn't want to happen at all and i did not want anybody to no about because it bings back everything he did to me.

Paul: babe its okay i just was shock he would take advatange of somebody but i want you to know i would never ever do that to you.

steph: okay but are you mad at me for not telling you

paul: no because you would have told me in your own time

steph: yeah your right i would have told you

paul: now with that said can i have a kiss

steph: yeah

with that said steph went up to paul and kissesd him he made it deeper they did not stop until kurt spoke up.

Kurt: hey paul you guys going to the school dance next week

Paul: as long as my girl wanna go i will go its up to steph

Steph: yeah we can go paul Kurt who you taking

Kurt: i am taking Chyna

steph(laughin): what are you serious

Kurt: yeah i am serious why are you laughing

Steph: nothing chyna is alright girl i think shes pretty too

Paul: really you think shes cute

steph: yeah..but later paul we have to go pick out a coustime for becca party so bye kurt. come on babe

with that said they lef in went back to the cafe they were seating for five mintues until the bell ring for them to go to class steph told becca that she told paul about the party and kurt heard becca did not mind that she told him they went back to the sym and started to gym rope with the rest of the girls in the class none of them like steph or becca but they did not care they wanted to play.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend came around fast for Paul, Stephanie,Shawn and Rebecca they all dicede to go minni golfing together they were leaving at 2:00pm and it was 1:30 and steph did not know what to where but thought i haave to look good so she pulled out her gray Marliyn Monroe belly shirt and she pulled on some high waist jean shorts and she put on her steve maden gray wedges she put hei hair in a high pony tail she sparyed some juice coutrue on and grabed her fanny pack and some money and her cell phone in there she took a pair of her gladtior shades out she was ready she went down stairs to the living room where she saw her grandmother and her cousin Trish.

Steph: hey grandma hey trishi

Grandma Mcmahon: hey

Trishi: hey steph where are you going

Steph: me and my boyfriend paul and his best friend shawn and his girlfriend rebecca are going mini golfing

Trishi: how are you getting there?

Steph: i was going to pick up rebecca with my car that vince gave me last year for my birthday and meet the guys.

Trishi: okay by lil cousin

Steph: bye trishi and bye grandma

with that said steph went outside to her black and red range rover she went in her car put Iggy cd in she went to black widow and listen to it she then drove to rebecca house she text her sayong she was outside. when rebecca got side and saw steph in a range rover she was shocked she did not no steph had a car.

Becca: hey steph who car

Steph: hey and this is my car my father bought this for me last year for my birthday my birthday is september 24th its coming up and i am thinking about throwing a black white party so you can have the coustime one

Becca: okay and how old wil you be turing

Steph: i will be turning 16 how old will you be turning next week and my grandmother said i could come to her party she just want to meet you shawn and paul.

becca: well we can meet her after we come back for golfing

Steph: fine with me where are the guys we did not even take that long to ge here.

becca: let me call shawn

Steph: okay

with that said becca called shawn to ask them where are they and he said we are on your way paul was doing something for his mom then we got in his hummer and we should be ther in 2 mintues how did you guys et there so fast well steph has a range rover and we just got here now hurry with that said she hung up on shawn and ask steph can she turn the song she said yeah it was playing Iggy Fancy song they were bot singing and rapping to it 20 mntues later the biys were there they were watch the girls sing that song after the song with off steph turned her car off and lock the car and she put her car keys in her fanny pack.

Paul: hey beautful

Steph: hey i thoght you were going to stand me up

Paul: why would i ever you are so pretty so smart and funny now who would wanna get rid of girl like that

steph: i don't know but my grandma want to meet you guys after this

paul: its fine with me what about you shawn and becca

shawn: its fine with me

becca: i already said it was fine with me now lets go paul and steph prepaid to get wiped

Steph: whatever i am very compitive so coming on

with that said they all went in to play mini golfing paul and steph were ateam then was shawn and becca it was 4 to 2 becca was getting angry with shawn because he keep missing and steph and paul were putting the ball in after steph and paul won they went to get something to eat it was around 7:oo clock and steph that it was a good idea if they started to head out so they can meet her grandma becca got back in the car with steph they were joking and talking and laughing at 7:4o she arrived back her house thats when she saw her father car and trishi car was there they all got out the car she told them to wait she pulled her car in the gargae and went back out then she went to the front dor to open the door everyone followered her inside she close the door she stop in her tracks when she saw her mother her father her bother and her ex boyfriend Andrew sitting on one couch the other with trishi and her grandmother on the other.

Steph: whats going on here

Grandma Mcmahon: nothing sweet hear who are they

Stephanie: this is shawn and his girlfriend Rebecca and my boyfriend paul

Trish: hi everone i am steph favored cousin Trish

they all said hey

steph: what is going on here grandma

before her grandmother said something her father did

Vince: well princess me and your mother want you to come back home and your grandmother and trishi want you to stay here

Steph: well vince and linda i will never ever come back to that hell hole why would i when you father called me a spoil rotten bitch and you used me in all your busniees arengements i am not going back this is my home now

she could tell her father was angry as soon as he gotten out his seat to step in front of her.

Vince: Stephanie Maria Mcmahon you will bring your ass home do you here me and will not be hanging out with them you will be dating Andrew.

stephanie just laugh in his face hystricuell she could see andrew and her mother and shane face.

Stepahnie: Vince Kenndy Mcmahon i will not be dating andrew do you even know what he did to me when we were dating.

vince did not saying anything she was about to contuine until andrew said something

Drew: you better not steph you better noy say it?

Steph: why you did not have a problem saying it what tuesday in the cafe in front of everybody how you rape me and beat my ass huh thats what i thought and dad you are Know better because you had your friends do the same shit linda you could have stop it but you didn't you did not even believe me when his brother uncle tim rape me the only person belive at the time was shane he put up a front before yall because he know how cruel and sick you all are not i am not asking i am telling you all to get the hell out of my granmother house NOW

with that said they all stood up linda shane and adrew walke out they were waiting fo vince he did the unthinkable by pulling his arm back and to slap steph shawn had to hold paul back steph took it upon her self and took out her pocket knife to stab her fathe in the side of his neck after she pulled out she went to go wash it off and put it in her fanny bag she went outside to hug shane bye and she went back in the house and turned the tv on and then she went to get some oreos and milk and she sat down on the couch to watch next friday everybody in the room was watching her. her grandmother trishs paul shawn and becca was looking at her like she was crazy her grandmother tapped her she turn around to look at her.

Steph: yes grandma

Grandma mcmahon: are you okay

steph: yeah i am it really feels good to let everything go and its not the frist time he hit me he hit like niyyah trishi sister.

Grandma: but is this your first time getting physcial with your father

Steph: yeah but before i would just threating him but i guess he never took me serious i guess he do now but do wany of you guys want any cookies and milk.

they all said yeah and left to her self and watch the movie with her when 11:oo clock hit she had to say good bye to shaen and becca and paul but he did not let her get away without kissing her he was very proud of her for sticking up for herself towards her father mother and Andrew he hoped that they would just leave her the hell alone he had teaxt steph and told her he was home she text him back and said okay. steph was happy that she was able to tell her friends and her grand ma and cousin trishi and shane and her so called parents how she felt but she new she would have to see her parents and church tomrrow but she did not care as long as she had her grandma and paul and her brother and her new found friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday Monring in Grandma Mcmahon home was going crazy steph and trish had went donwstairs to eat breakfast before they took there shower and got dress when they went downstairs they saw pancakes,bacon and eggs they had made there breakfast after they at the both went up to there room to get in the shower steph took a 30 mintue shower after that she went to her drawer and put on her undergarments on after that she had took out her Club L essentials Basic Jersey Crop Top then she had put on her Black Leather Look side zip Skater Skirt then she had put on her black Versace Chain Strap Sandal heel then she put on her Charlotte Russe Rhinestone Watch & Stretch Bracelets then she had put on her House of Harlow Echelon Collar Necklace then her Sliver Spike Double chain Cuff Earring then she had curled her hair with the curling wind then she picke up her Alexandar Mcqueen Black and gold leather Union Jack Skull clutch bag after that she had put her iphone and house keys and money in her clutch then she went down stairs to see trish and her grandma and her poppy.

Trish: are you ready Steph

Steph: yeah i am ready are you ready nanny and poppy

Grandma: yes we already so lets go ateph are any of your friends coming

Steph: becca is coming shawn and paul couldn't make it because they had to go to there own church.

Poppy: well thats alright Princess are you gping to pick her up

Steph: yes so i better get going

Trish: yeah going steph

with that said steph had picked up her car keys off of the rank and she left the house to go pick up becca it was about a 20 mintue ride because becca live 2 blocks from steph so when she had got to her house she had text becca.

**Texting Becca**

**Steph: i am outside your house**

**Becca: okay here i come **

**Steph: okay see you in a mintue**

**Becca: okay**

steph had turn on her radio some song was playing that she didn't know but she had saw becca come out the house she was wearing a basci jersey white Crop top with a Red Leather Skater Skirt with her jeffery Campbell white spike flats and and white tote mar jacob bag. Steph saw becca get in her car with the biggest smell on her face.

Steph: way are you smelling at.

Becca: my Parents said i can have my party and they are getting me a Black BMW for my birthday.

Steph: congrats i am so happy for you.

Becca: thanks what are you getting for your birthday

Steph don't know i wanna get me a tattoo and another car and some Chritians Loubtion Sneakers.

**steph had pulled off to church while they were still talking.**

Becca: What type of tatto you going to get

Steph: i want my arm full or roses or on my stomach i want a cheetah print tattoo and color it in pink

Becca: thats hot we should get a matching tattooafter you get out of those tattoos you get

Steph: okay

with thtat said they had stop talking and were just listening to music on there way to church when steph finally pulled up to church see saw her father car but she did not care he was old nes to her so she had unlocked her car and grabbed her bag she had watch becca get out steph had locked the car and they walked across the street to go in the church when they had gotten in the church she saw people staring at her and becca thhe most of saw her father scar on him them she did not care she saw trish in the second row so she and becca had went to sit next to trish.

Trish: hello Rebecca i am trish if you don't rember me from last night.

Becca: yeah i rember so you are like cece frist cousin or something like that

Trish: yeah i am her frist cousin and she is my favorite cousin everytime i come up here we hang out

Becca: were are you from

Trish: i am from canada but thinking about moving up here and stay with my grandma and poppy and steph.

Stephanie was just listeing to her cousin and becca talk she wanted then to be friends because she know becca would hanog out with trish other then Maryse and those other girls she hang out with but she was brought out og her thoughts when her cousin said she was thinking about moving up here.

Steph: you should move up here trishi

Trish: i will think about it i have to ask my mom firstbecause i am only 16 and i even didn't start school yet.

Steph: But you Know she is going to say yes.

Trish: but i still have to ask

Steph: okay

with that said steph had stop talking so did everybody when the pastor had came out the pastor started to precher and pray for people then the pastor had walked to Trish, Steph and Becca to talk to them.

The Pastor: hello girls

The girls: hi

The pastor: what are your name

Trish: my name is Patrish

Becca: my name is Rebcca

Steph: and My name is Stephanie

The Pastor: well Stephanie, Patrisha and Rebcca some things are not what they seem to be your parents might give you a heard time but they only do that out of love and Stephanie i would like to talk to you later after to church

Steph: okay

with that said the girls had sat back to wait to church was over the pastor was praying for people who had gotten in the line thats when she saw her father and andrew get in the line for pray she wanted to know why and there had bet not been about her at all or she would cause a seen in front everybody to her suprise it was nothing to do with her bot the pastor siad she wanted to talk to her father to. It was time for offering and Steph had tooken out a 10 dollar bil so did TRish and Becca they had to stand up so they did and then they had to repeat what the pastor said then they had brought it up and put it in the bucket then they had went back to there seat and the pastor then said the church anoucment then the pastor had let the church out then she had called steph to her office.

Steph: i will be right back

Becca: okay because you know we have to meet up with the guys right

Steph: yeah i know

with that said steph had went to the pastor office and she had knock on the dorr she only went in we she had heard come in so she went in and sat in one of the free seats.

THe pastor: well my Name Is Nicole and steph: i have know you for most of your life now right

Steph: ypu right nicole but why did you call me back here?

Nicole: well i wanna know why all of sought you seat by your grandma and poppy and not eith your mother, Father and bother and your boyfriend.

Steph: well to tell you the truth and no disrespect to you or anybody my family are bastard not Shane but my father and mother the had said some hurt full things to me and they did something to me and you would think that i was just some girl off the street that they decide to help.

Nicole: what do you mean by that?

Steph: my father would use me in some of his bunees deals he would tell me to have sex with the guys because thats what they had wanted and he didn't even believe me when i yold hime that his bother rape me he said i was lying but what child lies about that when they are in the 6th grade and i don't go with andrew any more because he would beat me and have his way with me.

Nicole: i am so sorry that happwn to you

Steph: me too while i have to get going because me and my friend becca are going to meet up with our were boyfriends.

Nicole: okay well see you soon  
Steph Okay

with that said steph had walked out of the office over to trish and becca.

StepH: you ready becca

Becca: yeah i am ready see you later Trish

Trish: bye becca and see you later Steph

witht that said steph and becca walked out the building and went across the street to get in the car to go meet the guys steph had pulled out her phone to call paul to see where they are meeting at. paul had picked up on the second ring

**On the Phone with Paul**  
**Paul: hello**

**Steph: hey paul its me**

**Paul: oh hey baby **

**Steph: hey babe where are we meeting up at**

**Paul: you guys can home to my house my mom just put in a movie theater room you guys can watch movies and we can have fun**

**Steph: okay baby i will be there as soon as i can**

**Paul: okay were are you**

**Steph: i am about to leave church with becca**

**Paul: okay baby see you when you get here**

**Steph Yes you will bye**

**Paul: bye **

**End of call**

steph had tol becca they plans so she had drove toward paul house so they can see the movie theather that pauls mom had put in there house steph wants to meet pauls parents so bad and she hope she gets to meet them today when she gets to his house it was about a 40 mintue ride back ti pauls house she had text paul telling him that they were outside paul had open the door and he was with Shawn. steph and becca had saw paul and shawn come out the house so they had gotten out the ca as soon as back had gotten out of the car steph had locked the car then she had walked over to where paul shawn and becca was.

Paul: wow steph you look gorgeous

Steph: thanks baby yhou don't look so bad your self

Paul: hey i try come on i want you to meet everbody

Steph: okay

with that said they all went inside house his house was big like steph parents house she wondered what does his parents do becuse this house had to cost a fortune when they had step inside the house paul had took them to the living room where his parents shawn parents and his sisters were.

Paul: so you had met my sister lynn those are my Parents Patrica and Paul Senior and that is my little sister Amris

Steph: Hi Everyone My name is Stephanie

Amris: we Know Paul can't stop talking about you stephanie is so hot steph is the girl of my dreams

Paul: okay amris go to bed

Amris: it is not my bed time shawnie can you play with me

Shawn: hold on Becca those are my parents Michelle and Mark Hickebottomn

Becca; Hi My Name Is rebbca

Shawn: and that is my little sister Aysia you see by Amris they are both four who ask like a teenager

Becca: hey but they are so cute

Amris & Aysia: well thank you

Paul: well Mom Dad we are going to the therater room to watch the movie Herculs

Patrica: okay dear

with that said paul shawn steph and becca all went to the theather room there were snacks in there any everything the room was big and it was red and black like steph car they each grabbed a snack and they all went to the front to watch them movie 3 hours later they had going there a coulpe of movies paul had steph sitting in his lap and shawn had becca sitting in his lap Lynn had walked in to tell them dinner was ready.

Lynn: dinner is ready

Paul: okay here we come

with that said the girls had gotten off the boys lap and waited for them to get up and when they did they walk out of the theather room to walk to the kitchen and when they had gotten there his mom had cooked macrooni and cheese fried chicken spinsh mash potaoes and more steph saw the cakes and pies she had wispered to paul

Steph: do your mom cook like this every sunday

Paul: yeah she does its called a sunday dinner

Steph: i know baby but hey lets dig in

Paul just laugh at his girlfriend everybody had sat down at the kitchen table paul and shanw made becca and steph lunch everybody had ate ther dinner but it was getting late and steph and becca had to go home steph had to be in the house before 12:30 and it was 10 but she had to put out her clothes for school tomroow.

Steph: hey we have to leave but we will so you guys agian .

Patrica: okay see you later

with that said steph walked over to paul and gave him a kiss on the lips becca did they same with shawn and then they left steph had drop becca off at home then steph had drove home when she gotten homr she went strighat to her room to take a shower and then put her pjams on then she took out the clothes she is going to where to school tomrrow she had texted paul that she was home and then she went to sleep. 


End file.
